In general, wireless terminals use various types of wireless communication including a Third Generation (3G) network, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, wireless Universal Serial Bus (USB), Near Field Communication (NFC), and the like as a protocol for transmitting/receiving data. The reason for the diversification of the protocols for data transmission/reception in the wireless terminals is that there are various types of wireless terminals.
A representative example of the wireless terminals is a mobile communication terminal for performing communication in a mobile communication system. Additionally, there are various types of terminals such as a tablet computer type terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a notebook computer, and the like.
With the diversification of the wireless terminals, various auxiliary devices have been employed for the wireless terminals. For example, terminals, led by smart phones, are provided with an electronic pen for various functions such as drawing a picture desired by a user, capturing data used in the terminals, and the like. However, the auxiliary devices provided to the wireless terminals have not been used in diverse fields due to low availability thereof.
The number of wireless terminals using two or more types of wireless communication rather than only one wireless communication is increasing. The reason for employing several types of wireless communication is to transmit/receive data between the respective terminals. However, two wireless terminals using different types of wireless communication have to transmit/receive data therebetween with the aid of a Personal Computer (PC). Accordingly, it is troublesome to transmit/receive data between the wireless terminals using different types of wireless communication.
Furthermore, even in the case of transmitting/receiving data between wireless terminals using the same type of wireless communication, data transmission/reception is not easy. For example, when transmitting/receiving data between two wireless terminals using a particular type of wireless communication, a user searches a directory or folder storing the desired data in the wireless terminal which is to transmit data, and selects files to transmit. In addition, the user can transmit data only through synchronization and a transmission request between the wireless terminal to receive data and the wireless terminal to transmit data.
Accordingly, the user has to pass through a number of complicated steps so as to transmit/receive data between the wireless terminals.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure